


Mr. Hiddleston

by GiveUsAKiss



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUsAKiss/pseuds/GiveUsAKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is a shy, unlucky 16 year old girl starting sophomore year, who's teacher happens to be  the great actor Tom Hiddleston. read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          “wait!! I said wait!!” Erin called out bursting through the door.  Damn it all, she thought as she quickly ran over to her bike hopping on and ridding off as fast as she could. It was the first day of sophomore year, and Erin had missed the bus. It wasn’t unlike her, though she had hoped her blundering days were over. However, little did she know what was to come.

          When she arrived at the school she tied up her bike and lunged through the school door moving with great hast.

          “I’m here!!” she shouted as she fumbled into the classroom desperately trying to catch her breath. Laughter filed the class, and Erin became embarrassed when she noticed she was still in her pajamas (a Loki tank-top, with avenger character print pants) great, she thought sarcastically, just how I wanted my year to start.

          “hey Erin” a familiar voice called. When Erin looked up she realized it was her friend Lillian. Thank god, she thought, a familiar face. She took her seat next to Lillian and they began talking about their summer. They were so caught up in conversation they didn’t notice the tall, curly haired man walk into the room, until his voice caused Erin’s jaw to drop. There is no way, it couldn’t be. She turned around to see him standing in front of the teachers desk with his clip board.

“nyu” she chirped which caused everyone to stare as she hid behind her face behind her text book. She couldn’t believe it, tom Hiddleston, the tom Hiddleston was going to be her instructor. She couldn’t understand it, why would he be here?

          “are you okay, your making that noise” Lillian asked

          “I’m fine, nyu” she was about to cry “,I can't help it”

 she made that sound when she was nervous or otherwise embarrassed. Problem was making that noise made her even more embarrassed.

          “nyu” she jumped to her feet, facing down.

          “may I be excused?, nyu” she was on the verge of tears  

          “alright, but hurry back” Mr. Hiddleston exclaimed with a hint of concern in his voice.

          “thank you, nyu. I will” and like that she was out the door she had to calm herself down otherwise they wouldn’t go away. She got a drink of water and slapped her checks before heading back to class.

          “all gone?” Lillian asked as Erin took her seat. She nodded and looked down in shame. She always hated it her little “nyu” but she really couldn’t control it. Its only first block, the rest of the day will be a breeze, or at least she thought.

          It was now the last class of the day, drama, she was nervous she had no faith in her acting abilities. However, She brushed it off she didn’t want “those” to come back. She shook her head, cleared her thoughts, and walked in the door only to see Mr. Hiddleston once more.

          “nyu” she covered her mouth as fast as she could but it was too late she had already caught his attention. Then she remembered, he taught literature, and that the literary teachers, from all grades, would also host an arts and humanities class like “drama.” you’ve done it now Erin, of all the times, of all the people.

          “oh, you, miss Erin, correct, you're in my literary class, yes?” he ask

          “yes, Nyu” she clasped her mouth again. Then she heard a familiar laugh “ehehehe” and she knew who it belonged to. At that moment she lost it, she began to tear up.

          “its not funny, nyu!!” she yelled embarrassed and angry.

          “I’m sorry” he said in a genuine tone. His voice was so perfect that it caused her to blush.

          “nyu”

          The rest of the class had gone well, Erin even signed up to be in the after school club on Wednesdays. When the bell rang everyone bolted out the door. Except for Erin who was called over to the desk.

          “what did you want to see me about?, nyu” there it was again but she just couldn’t control herself.

          “its about that, what causes it?” he asked with that same concern in his voice.

          “it's nothing don’t worry about it, nyu” she said as bluntly as she could

          “are you sure”

          “I said, don’t worry about it” she said the last part sternly

          “alright” he sighed “you’re dismissed” and she was out of there faster than a lightning strike. 

          _I’m never being late again._


	2. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has a restless night and decides to head to school Early. read to find out more

Erin walked into school groggy and clearly exhausted. She couldn’t sleep at all last night, she couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday's incident. She got tired of waiting so she decided to ride to school again, at 6:00 even though class didn’t start till 8:15. Luckily for her the doors were open.

          She trudge into class to see it was completely empty, good, she thought as she took her seat at the front row or the class. She then slide the ‘Complete Works of Shakespeare’ book out of her bag and began to reread hamlet, it had always been one of her favorites.

          “oh, you’re here early” the familiar voice of Mr. Hiddleston hit her ears. so that's why the doors were open.

          “I couldn’t sleep, nyu” she replayed and continued to read her book.

          “there’s that sound again” he said with a somewhat cheery tone. Erin’s brows furrowed, he was teasing her, she knew it and it pissed her off immensely. But she held her tongue and continued on reading. Until she was once again interrupted, this time by her phone. _you just got Loki’d, you just got Loki’d~_

          _Damn it all!!_

          “hello, nyu” she answered in a clearly irritated tone

          “don’t be late today” the voice on the other end said almost singing, It was Lillian.

          “I’m already here” she replied bluntly.

          “what, really!! Why” Lillian’s voice boomed in her ear.

          “I just am, okay” they talked for a few more minutes until Erin finally hung up. She put her head on the desk as she sighed.

"nyu"

          she was so tired both physically and mentally. Before she could doze off she heard his voice again.

          “cute” he chimed

          “pardon” she said plainly looking up

          “that noise, its so cute”

          “I, um, nyu” damn it, she couldn’t take it, he actually called her cute, and her face became flushed at that thought.

          “I’m here” Lillian’s voice sang cheery and loud. She ran over to Erin and place her forehead on hers.

          “what are you doing?” her speech was shaky 

          “well you don’t seem to have a fever”

          “I’m not sick, nyu” she pushed Lillian’s face away from hers

          “but you‘re so red”       

          “that, that’s because…” she trailed off she couldn’t admit that she was blushing, she wouldn’t.

          “what, why?”

          “I‘m hot, that’s all, it’s a bit warm today”

          “are you going to be alright?”

          “yeah, I just need to sit awhile is all”

          “alright, so what-cha reading” Lillian picked up her book “oh this” she said in a uninterested tone

          “its good”

          “yeah, yeah, well I’m going to breakfast want to come?”

          Erin replied with a quick no before Lillian left the room waving. Erin looked up to see that her professor had been watching her.

          _why is he smiling like that?_

          “what, nyu” she snapped, and he shook his head and went on shuffling papers.

          _Man, being early is way worse than being late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last leave any critiques please. thank you


	3. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a month has passed since the second day of school. and this time Lillian is out to cause trouble. not because she's a bad friend but because she likes to tease Erin. read to find out more

“what!!” the loud voice echoed down the halls of the almost vacant school grabbing the attention of Mr. Hiddleston. He headed down the hall to the library as he pecked in side he found a rather red Erin and her sidekick Lillian.

          “I, how could you say that, nyu” Erin cried out in an irritated and embarrassed tone. Curious of what the situation was Mr. Hiddleston continued watching unannounced.

          “I’m not wrong, am I?” the most mischievous grin came over Lillian’s face. What is going on, he thought to himself.

          “you are!!” Erin was almost screaming now

          “just admit it” Lillian had place her face close to Erin’s intuitionally, to make her sweat. “you’re a masochist.”

          Tom’s eyes widened at this, the hell, they were only sophomores after all, and he had known Erin for a month now and she didn’t seem the scandalous type, in fact she was the complete opposite.

          “I’m not, I haven’t even” she left it at that

          “oh, I know, but that doesn’t mean a thing” her smile grew wider “because you still get off on humiliation” she drew the last word out

          “I don’t, I’m a” she was cut off

          “a good girl?, please” Lillian snickered “you may be a virgin but that don’t make you a saint, even you have the capacity to do bad things… to think bad things” she said the last part in a slight whisper just to jab at her. 

          “nyu” she grabbed her bag off the table and throw it over her shoulder.

          “where are you going?”

          “home” Erin was blunt as she aggressively trudged out the door bumping into Mr.Hiddleston accidentally causing all of his papers to fall.

          “I’m sorry” she exclaimed as she got down to pick up the scattered papers “here” she said handing them back and then blushing when she realized who it was she ran into.

          “are you aright” he asked worried. She nodded and apologized again before walking off.

          “hey Mr. Hiddleston” the Joyce voice of Lillian chimed

          “oh hello, you should be heading home, schools about to lock up”

          “I know, I’m going but first I wanted to recommend something to you”

          “what?”

          “here” she pulled a pamphlet out of her bag, it was for a newly opened maid café in London. “they’ve got great food and great service to”

          “oh, I shouldn’t” he tried to decline but she had already added it to the stack of papers and ran off

          “oh by the way” she hollered back “Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays are the best time to go. Bye” and she was gone

          "what an odd girl" he said out loudly to himself

          _I'm not a masochist_


	4. why!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to check out this new cafe Lillian told him about. we fine it to be much more than a friendly suggestion. read to find out what happens.

It was a rainy afternoon in London and Tom had just finished running errands. he was coming out of one of his favorite book shops when he noticed the bright pastel pink sign across the street. "Cutie Cafe." he remembered the pamphlet Lillian had handed him the other day. he thought for a moment, he was hungry and she did say they had good food.

  
"What the hell" he said out loud to himself . he crossed the street and hesitantly entered the cafe.

  
"Welcome home master" chimed the lovely maids at the door. "let's get you seated, this way" one of them gestured. he followed quite red in the face, he felt like a filthy pervert, he shook his head, I'm just hungry he thought to himself.

  
"What will your choice be" she ask with a wide smile on her face.

  
"Hmm? what do you mean?" she handed him a sort of menu, it had girl drawn on it in an anime style fashion. each had a name. 'big sister, little sister, grumpy, bride, and maid' seeing this he turned a bright crimson.

  
"Maid is fine" his voice cracked a bit.

  
"Yes master, kitty will be with you soon" she bowed and was off.

  
He looked over his menu, fish and chips sounded nice, and earl gray with milk for the tea of course. his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet and familiar voice.

  
"Welcome home master, what may I offer you?"

He looked up to see an oh so familiar face.

  
"Miss. Erin"

  
No, it can't be she thought, she began to shake as she slowly looked up to see her teacher staring straight at her.

  
"Nyu" she looked down "what may I offer you, sir?"

  
His jaw practically dropped down to the floor she was in a short cutesy type black maid outfit with white thigh high stocking and black dress shoes. oh god, he thought, I am a pervert.

  
"Nyu, sir?"

  
"Oh yes, sorry I'll have fish and chips, with earl gray a splash of milk.

  
"Yes master, nyu" she said with a clearly painted on smile "right away"

  
Time had passed before she return with his food and tea.

  
"Fish and chips and earl gray with milk made with lots of love for my master" she had a beautifully bright smile on her face buts she was crying on the inside.

  
"Thank you" he smiled before digging in to his meal, Lillian was right, it really was good.

  
"Will that be all, master" she ask in a sweet tone

  
He nodded "yes that's all thank you"

  
"Anything for my master, nyu" she handed him a little bell "here, ring this when you're ready for dessert" she ended before giving a gentle smile and walking away.

  
_why, of all the places to bump into him why here._


	5. With you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has never had a good birthday, can Lillian change that?

"I’m giving you all a short recess before lunch, use your time wisely” Tom instructed his class. In which they responded with a simple “yes sir.”

“what! How could you?” Erin exclaimed in a more than irritated tone.

“relax” Lillian said, “It was just a bit of fun, so how did you like your surprise?”

Tom couldn’t help but listen in. I know it’s not appropriate, he thought, but those two always have such interesting conversations.

“you’re sick, you know that?” Erin teased.

“why thank you darling, I do try after all” Lillian said with the most wicked smile. “oh by the way I’ve been meaning to ask do you have any plans tomorrow?”

Wait is she asking miss Erin out on a date? Tom wondered before brushing it off. No that can’t be, she probably wants to hang out that’s all.

“no, why would I?” Erin asked confused.

Lillian laughed, “because idiot, it’s your birthday.”

Oh. Miss Erin’s birthday is tomorrow? I must remember to wish her a happy birthday then.

“oh… well no. I really don’t celebrate my birthday.” Erin stated softly.

What? Who doesn’t celebrate their birthday? Tom wondered.

“why not?” Lillian asked with a hint of confusion and concern.

“because nothing good ever happens on my birthday. I’m cursed” Erin said in a serious tone.

Cursed? What does she mean cursed. Tom’s curiosity and concern intrigued him to listen closer.

“what make you say that?” Lillian questioned with concern.

“because nothing good ever happens on my birthday. I’ve never had one good party… not one I can remember anyways. I got in a car accident my 15th birthday and was emancipated not long after my 16th birthday. But you already know that don’t you.” Erin recounted softly. “and all my birthdays before those were awful too, so what’s the point if I can’t even enjoy myself.”

That’s so sad, Tom thought to himself.

“Jesus Erin. I know you’ve had it rough, but that doesn’t mean you should just give up on trying to have a good birthday.” Lillian said sharply but sweetly. “if it’s just the two of us I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun”

“I don’t know, I’m scared. What if something bad happens” Erin sighed rubbing her arm nervously.

“nothing bad will happen, because I won’t let it.” Lillian beamed in an almost super hero way. “just trust me” she smiled taking Erin’s hand. Erin let out a sigh but finally agreed with a smile.

_If I’m with you anything is possible. Even a happy birthday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, please forgive me.


	6. I got this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is nearing the end of sophomore year, as such Mr. Hiddleston has allowed the students some free time to make up any work they may be behind on. Lillian calls him over and he sees a new side to Erin.

“To day I’m giving you a free period to do with whatever you please” Tom said to his many students. “however, I would suggest that those of you who are behind to catch up on any work you have yet to finish. Understood?”

The class called out a “yes sir” and went about their business.

Lillian and Erin went about talking to each other as they always did. Tom couldn’t help but notice that neither of them ever made any attempt to talk to anyone else but each other. It was close to the end of the year, and neither one seemed to make friends with anyone else. He wondered why that was, even with all the teasing Lillian did they were inseparable. 

“hey teach, can you come over here” Lillian called out.

“what are you doing?” Erin whispered in her ear. “do you hate me or something?”

Lillian giggled, “quite the contrary, I love you my lovely little kitten you.” She teased pinching Erin’s cheeks.

Tom stood up and made his way over to the girls. “yes, do you two need something?” he asked gently.

Erin could swear his voice was made of butter.

“yes” Lillian exclaimed with a beaming smile causing great worry in both Erin and Tom.

“well, what is it?” Tom encouraged

“can you help us study?” Lillian asked in a sweet almost innocent voice. “we have a big test in are third block and we could really use the help.”

“speak for yourself. History is one of my best subjects I’ll have you know, honestly you should be asking for my help.” Erin remarked beaming with pride.

Wow, Tom thought, I don’t think I’ve seen miss Erin so confident before. Then again, I only know her in a school setting (also in a “work” but he’d rather not think about that).

“you know you’re really annoying when you’re like this” Lillian’s voice broke Tom’s train of thought. “you are much better suited to the shy, unsure you.”

“whatever you say” Erin chimed still smiling. “you can go back to your desk.” She said looking at Tom. “I got this” she smiled a beautiful smile.

Tom couldn’t help but blush as he made his way back to his desk. He had never noticed how beautiful Erin was until now. Sure, she was a beautiful young lady but he had never seen her so radiant so attractive. Attractive!? The very thought alarmed him. What on earth was he thinking!?

_Don’t worry professor I got this covered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will come next i wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's probably not the best. maybe it need's some critiquing. so help me help you by telling me what you think i can do to make it better. thank you.


End file.
